The daughter of Tony Stark
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Tony Stark had an affair with a young woman named Rose Drake, she really is Karnilla, the Norm, Norheim queen, she became pregnant with Tony, she had to go, she moved to Kansas to live as a mortal, she gave birth powerful a girl, but she returned to Norheim, and put the baby orphanage
1. 1- The Beginning

Tony Stark had an affair with a young woman named Rose Drake, she really is Karnilla, Standard, Norheim queen, she became pregnant with Tony, she had to go, she moved to Kansas to live as a mortal, she gave birth a powerful girl, but she returned to Norheim, and made the baby orphanage

* * *

_**In a nightclub, in late January, 1993**_

Tony Stark to 22 years old, almost 23, I used to go to nightclubs to have fun, drank a glass of vodka, and a beautiful girl suddenly appears, she's like 22, she was white with a light tan, eyes brown, long, wavy brown hair, which was high, but not much, and pretty, Antonio saw the girl, who looked forward, he approaches her, she smiles

"Hello beautiful, I'm Tony Stark, and who are you?" Tony flirted with her, she said laughing

"Hi, nice to meet you, Tony Stark, I'm Rose Drake, and let me tell you, you're very handsome," she said cheerfully, Rose appeared before him, smiling

"Equally Rose Drake" Tony responds calmly, they were drinking vodka

They were dancing and enjoying the moment, is passionately kissed, they were drunk, well just Tony, came to a room, stroking constantly, they had sex, spent hours, Tony fell asleep, Rose is not a human being Norma is a queen Karnilla Norheim, she wrote a letter and left the place

Tony woke up and he was alone, I saw the letter in bed, Tony stared at the letter that Rose went, took the letter carefully, hastened to open the letter, he despaired, he looked at the letter with much astonishment and surprise

"Tony was an amazing night, I gotta go, I lied to my identity, I'm not Rose Drake, I'm not human, but I was very attracted to you, you're alone, I'm Karnilla, I am a Goddess Norheim, and queen of that place, I should go find out for you, but I do not regret what happened between us, "read the letter Tony softly, and sighed, this is strange

**_9 months after_**

Karnilla living as a normal human in Kansas, but she is not human, she was pregnant with Tony, and she was 9 months pregnant, she was cooking chicken with vegetables, she had contractions, she screamed in pain, her neighbors Heard That cry, They came as fast as They Could, They saw lying on the floor With the baby in her hands, she was alone, the screaming baby, the umbilical cord cut the neighbor and took them to hospital

"A very healthy baby, as the mother can go now, They are high, They are very good," said the Doctor calmly, I smiles, Karnilla rose with the girl in his arms, she sighed

They went, and came to her house, They Were helping Karnilla she was writing yet another letter, she wants to tell the truth to Tony, she sighed, she took the baby and went to New York, Their Were stunned neighbors, Rose gave the house to her neighbors, she Climbed into the truck, she pulled his truck and left for New York

* * *

Karnilla arrived in New York, she Carried her baby, she went to an orphanage Quickly, she bought a basket, she Placed the baby in the basket, she wrote a note and put it in the basket, the baby cried, she knocked on the door of the orphanage, she hid in the bushes

A lady opened the door, she saw the baby crying, she carried the baby, and took her in, she was reading the note, she put the note in his pocket, she is the owner of the orphanage, she put it in section of babies, the baby fell asleep

"Your name is Glorie, it is your name," said Mrs. calmly, she will protect Glorie

What was what the note said?, What secrets has the note?, Do not know, All her life, Glorie was in the orphanage, no one adopted her, she was always alone, but she had few friends, but they have been adopted, Glorie is a very strange girl

* * *

_**Well this is the first chapter of my fanfic, I hope to continue writing, now if I begin to update everything I can, well not is very long, but it is necessary**_


	2. She is looking for her origins

Tony Stark had an affair with a young woman named Rose Drake, she really is Karnilla, the Norm, Norheim queen, she became pregnant with Tony, she had to go, she moved to Kansas to live as a mortal, she gave birth powerful a girl, but she returned to Norheim, and put the baby orphanage

* * *

Glorie is a 20 year old girl, she will turn 21 in a few months, she no longer lives in the orphanage, she lives in college, she is very smart, and in an unusual way, she lives in New York, she witnessed the battle of New York, she has powers, she was walking to get to the orphanage, they know the truth about her

"Good afternoon, Miss Hammond, where is Mrs. Peterson?, Need to see her and talk to her" Glorie said calmly and politely, she asked

"Good afternoon Glorie, yes she is in your office, you can pass" Ms. Hammond said kindly, she smiles

Glorie smile, she walked toward the office of Mrs. Peterson, she was very nervous, now she will know the truth, the truth of it, Glorie arrived and the door was closed, she knocked on the door, Mrs. Peterson rose from his chair, she walked to the door, she opened the door, the lady has hair all white

"Glorie Hey, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Peterson said cheerfully, Glorie went to the office, she asked curiously

"Hello Mrs. Peterson, well come talk to you about my biological mother, and something strange is happening to me, I have powers" Glorie said calmly, she was a little uncomfortable, Mrs. Peterson closed the door

"Well, I'll find the note you had in the basket caundo I found you in the door, aqu'está, you must read the note" Mrs. Hammond said seriously, Glorie was very confused

"A note?" Glorie said very confused, she took the note carefully

_**"Gentlemen of the orphanage, she is my daughter, she is the daughter of Tony Stark, I'm Karnilla, Norheim queen, she's powerful, she will save the world, should protect it from Loki, the God of deception and evil, this baby is the key to many things , I must return to Norheim"** _Glorie read the note, she felt that this was true

"It's true, I was protecting you, of all the evil that has appeared" Mrs. Peterson said calmly

"Oh my God, this is due to my powers, I find my biological father, but I must say in such an unexpected way" Glorie said shocked, she knows everything, she left the orphanage, she walked slowly through the streets busy New York, the home of her, she saw the Stark tower, only now has a single letter a, is where the Avengers are now living, all together

"Oh, my biological father is Iron Man, Oh that crazy" Glorie talking to herself, nobody listened

Glorie walked slowly, she looked down, Tony walked with Pepper, they were chatting, Glorie accidentally collides with them, they fall to the ground, she quickly helps them get up, she is very sorry for that, she always hits someone

"Sorry, I'm very sorry, I did not see you two" Glorie said nervously, she is very sorry for what

"No matter, we are the crossed" Tony said quietly

"You're Tony Stark, Iron Man" Glorie said calmly, she saw all the news

"Yes, I'm very famous, who are you?" Seremante Tony said, he wondered

"Okay, I'm Glorie" Glorie said calmly, she sighed

"I'm a Pepper Potts, is this piece of paper is yours?, I think you dropped this" Pepper was presented to her, she said calmly, Glorie looked surprised, she feels she is going to read

"Let me see that piece of paper, Pepper, I'm very curious" Tony said laughing, Tony is very gossipy now, he says calmly

_**"Gentlemen of the orphanage, she is my daughter, she is the daughter of Tony Stark, I'm Karnilla, Norheim queen, she's powerful, she will save the world, should protect it from Loki, the God of deception and evil, this baby is the key to many things , I must return to Norheim"** _Tony read his mind, he opens his eyes and sees Glorie, she was nervous and scared

"You're my daughter, but I'm not sure, but we should see a note that this woman left me" Tony said seriously, he feels that everything is true, but it is hard Tony, Pepper looked surprised

"I just discovered it today," Glorie said quietly, she went with Tony Pepper, they came to the Avengers Tower

They entered the tower avenger, Glorie was nervous with all this, she saw the Avengers, she was a little excited, the other Avengers Glorie looked at her curiously, she smiles from nerves, Tony had two notes in his hand, Glorie sigh of nerves and fear

"Well read the card, guys, if you do not know the girl, she's Glorie and may be my daughter," Tony said quietly, Glorie sighed again, Pepper was a little confused

**_"Tony, that night we had nine months ago, I was pregnant with you, I must get away from you and our daughter, she is a beautiful baby, she is in the orphanage St. James, what I say is true, it is powerful and should be protected, that's something I made a long time ago, the baby was born on November 28, 1993"_**Tony read the note aloud, everyone heard the truth, it's all true, Glorie was relaxed now, she still will not be able to call him Dad, she was looking at Tony, Pepper was quiet

"It's not you, Mr. Stark, I was at St. James Orphanage" Glorie said calmly

"Tell me your age and date of birth" Tony approached Glorie, he said seriously

"I have 20 years, almost 21, I was born on November 28, 1993" Glorie said the truth, she knows her age and date of birth, she is being very sincere

"Tony, if you're unsure, you two should get a paternity test, DNA" Clint said calmly, is a good idea

* * *

Tony and Glorie were done DNA testing, she wants to know it's true, as many people can lie about it, she had always wanted a family, and already has a father, she must find her mother, but that should be later, they came to the place

"Good afternoon, we came get a DNA test, paternity, or whatever," Tony said quietly, he spoke fluently and quietly

"You two are lucky, not many people here on this day, only two people, but you two are going after them," the clerk said politely, she was laughing like mad

Tony sighed and Glorie at the same time, they are similar in that, Glorie looked all over the place with much interest, they will know the truth, but that is not so fast, in the end, it's up to them, they went to the office of Dr. Van Holding, an expert in the industry

"Good Afternoon, hi, I know what you two are, the results will be in 3 days I will test" Dr. Van Holding said kindly, he smiles, he is a man with gray hair, gray eyes, tall, slim, and white

They were tested and, Glorie headed to her university, they will be in 3 days, and she came to college, she is about to graduate, you must wait two weeks only, she inherited the intelligence of genius by her father, she is happy, she has a vacations

* * *

_**It's the whole chapter 2, a moment I'll upload chapter 3, wait, Glorie already knows the truth, but she must wait for the results, well, to comment is to thank**_


	3. An unexpected threat, and the results

Tony Stark had an affair with a young woman named Rose Drake, she really is Karnilla, the Norm, Norheim queen, she became pregnant with Tony, she had to go, she moved to Kansas to live as a mortal, she gave birth powerful a girl, but she returned to Norheim, and put the baby orphanage


End file.
